1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to the regulation of soft start power supplies. In particular, embodiments relate to the use of multiple output voltage slew rates to improve power supply operation.
2. Discussion
Mobile devices may have small form factors and lightweight considerations that call for small batteries with low capacity and low current delivery capability. As such, mobile devices may frequently power their power supplies off and on to manage power consumption. To minimize circuit wait time and performance degradations that might result from this power cycling, the voltage regulators of the power supplies may be designed to have relatively fast output voltage slew rates. The integrated circuits coupled to these power supplies, however, may include internal electrostatic discharge (ESD) clamps that are designed to quickly turn on to protect internal circuitries. When subjected to fast ramping supply outputs, the ESD clamps may therefore activate and cause a large current spike at the output of the power supply. If the current spike is larger than the maximum output loading condition, the voltage regulators may enter an over-current mode and shut down the system.